Overlord x Death March Challenge
by Don Orbit
Summary: A challenge for those interested in a new story idea I came up with. Don't like, don't read. No flames please.


**Overlord x Death March to The Parallel World Rhapsody**

 **Recently I found a new anime with a** **game-like world** **called Death March on the streaming website, that I usually visit and thought to myself 'Well, let's give it a can't be too bad, right?' After 9 episodes of the anime so far all I thought about the anime was to compare it to Log Horizon, Overlord and Sword Art Online as I watched these animes already and see a lot from them in this anime once more or they had simply the same or similiar ideas.**

 **It didn't took long for me to come up with the possibility to create a crossover of Overlord and Death March. Seriously it took like 4 milliseconds in total after I finished the 1st episode.**

 **To be honest, I can truly understand Ichirou's idea of starting completely over in this world to built himself a peaceful life after his death march and his life situation (I guess anyone sane would like that), however because of the dominating lack of action the anime kind of reminds me of a slice of life anime in medieval times, what is for me a bit of a downer. Seriously it's like watching a filler episode sometimes.**

 **He has that much power to cause literally another mass extinction event and he's not abusing it. Why? **Why is he not abusing it already?! Is it that hard to imagine that a person, who had been weak for his whole life and was treated like a scapegoat, to vent out his anger, frustration or disappointment out on innocent people? No, it is not! I think that in a situation that would scare you to death and you fid out about this kind of power, you would just do that.****

 ** **I now could point out other things I like or don't like about Death March, but I'll keep those to myself for now.****

 **Now then let's start this challenge. That's the reason why you came here after all isn't it? Well obviously it is since I named it like that. To give you some help with coming up with something, I've displayed all 3 scenarios I've come up with for this kind of crossover.**

 **The first idea "Overlord (Overlords), who began with a Death March" (depending on the number of individuals) is to put an YGGDRASIL player or a guild into the Death March world as a result of the server shutdown of YGGDRASIL.**

 **Here are the criteria:**

 **1\. The story must include at least one character from YGGDRASIL, no matter the level or the race.**

 **2\. The mortal sentient beings from the Death March world, that I've seen so far, are very inferior to YGGDRASIL players in terms of physical power and magic power as I have so far seen no spell cast by a inhabitant of that world that could come even close the 4th or 5th tier next to the fact that they have complicated and stupidly long incarnations. Also is to be said that an army of about 100 soldiers of that world at level 7 in average and the strongest level 31 was able to defeat a level 30 wyvern with their numbers and those weak spells and no one of the weak soldiers died. (I guess that makes that wyvern even weaker than the level 27 Giant Basilisk from Overlord.)**

 **This means that the level systems are of course very different from one another also because Tama, Pochi and Liza were able to level up very fast in the dungeon, but their growth in strength was rather less significant, while a level difference in YGGDRASIL meassures of only few levels can already be tremendous for every living or undead being alike.**

 **I really doubt that this level 68 Demon Lord would have stood a chance against the Sunlight Scripture even with Dominion of Authority. Without it might have been a very different story. The lizard tribe elites that were killed in the 1st episode were at average level 50, but I would say that they wouldn't be able to face of Gazeff Stronoff in a 1v1. However since I haven't read the novels of Death March yet, I cannot make a good strength/level comparison to help you guys out with it. I'm afraid that I also cannot really say if Satou is with his 310** **levels** **stronger than a level 100, PvP specialised player, even if that person is a [World Champion] (though I really doubt the latter scenario).**

 **The gods of this world are basically walking, talking World Class Items coupled with Overranked Magic on steroids as their power simply exceeds any other being save for Satou. Even a whole party of Level 100 YGGDRASIL players would most likely bite the dust if they fought them.**

 **3\. In the Death March world a lot of actions and possibilites depend on the collected titles of the heroes such as being able to kill a Demon Lord with a high level weapon with the title {God Killer}, though demons in that world are said to can only be killed by magic or magic items, or holy swords only be able to be used by people donning the title {Hero}. Those titles could be seen as job classes in some sense as they enable people to use different items among other things and only one of them can be active at a time.**

 **Basically I'd like to let a YGGDRASIL player ignore this sense of logic as Momonga was able to use swords with his armor when he pretends to be Momon. If it comes to holy weapons I'd say that players with classes like [Templar], [Hierophant], [Priest] or others or races with holy connections in their lore such as angels or birdmen are able to wield them like second nature without any debuffs.**

 **4\. If you decide to use put Satou into this story, I'd like you to make it unable for him to learn anything from the YGGDRASIL magic or World Class Items as they simply are foreign data for Satou's System he cannot understand and read. Since Satou is building resistences against everything he encounters, it would be too unfair to learn how to resist a spell like [Fall Down] or an item like [Downfall of Land and Castle] when you don't have the necessary job classes from YGGDRASIL.**

 **Now to not put the chains too short and tight here and still allow some creative writing, these things are optional:**

 **1\. Satou doesn't need to be in this story, if you for example think it would make it too difficult to write this story's plot or it would irritate the readers. (Personally I'd say that it would make things more difficult if the author had to focus on both of their POVs all the time.)**

 **2\. Your character can also be brought to one of the summoning circles, that are used to bring heroes to the Death March world to fight the demon kings or other great calamaties such as powerful dragons. Your OC can for example be in the New World already and then get transported to the Death March world against their will.**

 **3\. The powers that Satou has originate from his work as a game programmer and the two games he designed shortly before his transportation and therefore are not an ordinary occurence in this world for heroes. With that Satou is his very own category of world crosser. If you would now decide to let a level 1 YGGDRASIL player or a low level player in general take the stage for itself, I wouldn't mind to give it those abilities or to just give them a few of them like the map to give the characters a little tool to get around faster. It took Satou even with it about 8 days to get to that fight with the wyvern and the city.**

 **A level 100 YGGDRASIL player with Satou's powers on top of his/her/it's own abilities would be a bit too broken, don't you think? Also it is like Satou said a bit cheating, since it takes away the needed time to learn the language, the geography of that world, collecting items or anything as it is reduced to the niveau of a RPG game. Even simple skills such as craftsmanship, swordplay or just gardening are learned this way very quick and Satou was able to overview the entire demography of Salue City and say at what percentages there were civilians, slaves and what races they belonged to.**

 **4\. You are free to bring a dungeon to the Death March world, even if it is mobile like an aspidochelone, a massive creature in myths often described as a turtle or a whale with an island on it's back. Important is that if Satou is in this fanfic, he won't be able to draw a map of the dungeon, because that would take away all the fun now wouldn't it? I also wish to point out, that not all races of YGGDRASIL exist in Death March and even if they do they can be very different from one another. It could be that demi-human and heteromorphic YGGDRASIL players would simply be seen as monsters that had escaped a dungeon nearby. For example slime players like Herohero or insect type players like Touch Me.**

 **5.** **I won't decide which path you want to go. Will you make a new demon king, a hero or something completely else? What would you do in order to achieve your goals? Will you walk over dead bodies or be a pacifist? Will you drag the innocents into your conflicts or will you try to minimize the risk for those that have nothing to do with you? Will you show the world your power in all your glory or become someone wearing a mask? I won't might if you put some M rated stuff into it. All roads lead to Rome, but which one you take is up to you.**

* * *

 **The second idea "March of the Overlord of Death" is about to transport Momonga or all of Nazarick and it's denizens from YGGDRASIL (or the New World, if you believe you can do that without making it sound weird) to the Death March world.**

 **In that case you might have it easier to move the pieces (canon characters) across this game board. Then you can either follow the canon or change the storyline to your own liking. Once again I won't tell you what you have to do there. The criteria haven't really altered from what you read above. Just a few things you might want to think about.**

 **1\. Since adventurers like they exist in the New World doesn't seem to exist in Death March, Momonga cannot really get a solid income by being Momon like he is in the canon. He and Narberal Gamma could of course go around as wanderes from a far away Nation, however it could get a bit difficult once they would need to make such seals that allow people to enter the cities, when their races are displayed on them. But of course Ainz-sama has already thought about this. (wink)**

 **2\. I don't think that Satou's lying skills should affect people with a high IQ like Demiurge or people who are immune to mental affecting skills and spells such as undead or golems.**

 **3\. If Momonga should be going along the canon of Death March and start to assemble a lot of female characters you might want to tune down the aggressive behaviour of Albedo and Shalltear (maybe Narberal's as well) to prevent the girls to get skinned alive for touching Ainz alone.** **(Am I the only one who actually thinks that there should be at least a second male main character to not make it look like someone is making a harem or something? Seriously, I find such people only disgusting! Though Satou isn't doing anything like that and he's not doing much advances on the girls around him. Let's just say, he's on my good side as long as he tries nothing kinky.)**

 **4\. If the current Demon King turns out to be too much of an headache Ainz can simply subjugate the demons with Demiurge or one of the Evil Lords.**

* * *

 **The third idea "The Elder Black Ooze, who began with a Death March" is about Herohero being transported to the Death March world after his meeting with Momonga. After shutting down YGGDRASIL Herohero goes to bad like he told Momonga to get some sleep after his job completely exhausted him. However instead of finding himself in dreamland (Not the one from the Kirby franchise), he is suddenly somewhere in nowhere in his YGGDRASIL avatar.**

 **Now being either blessed or cursed with his new body he sets out to find answers to his sudden transportation. Too bad that he left his gear in Nazarick before he departed for bed. Little does he know that slimes in this world are about as intelligent as vegtables, are monsters created by demons in underground dungeons and have a core as their heart and brain. How this will play out for the former programmer? Who knows? It can't get any worse right? Right guys?**

 **Well safe for his hunger debuff and the fact that he has now to deal with a more liquid than a solid body. Next to his social skills might not as effective as before. And who knows? Maybe the two programmers can Team up and prove everyone wrong about Herohero being just another bloodthirsty monster. Just an idea. Would be ironic if Satou would end up waking up and being inspired by his adventures with Herohero to create the concept of YGGDRASIL In his time, thus becoming the creator of the game.**

 **Now there is also the possibility of bringing Satou to the new world instead, however if he would arrive their with his abilitiy of learning by doing and being able to cause more destruction than an AoE overranked spell he would simply be too OP for even the strongest beings in this world, including Zesshi Zetsumei and the Platinum Dragon Lord. Rubedo is debatable, but Ainz and everyone else in Nazarick would die.**

 **So if you like those animes, want Ainz, Herohero or anyone else, who originates YGGDRASIL, to go to this world and see what will happen, feel free to try. I'd love to read how that would be going as long as it doesn't turn out too weird. I could write one on my own and a concept is already made in my head, but if I'd work on that now it would slow down my progress on my other stories and I'm already terribly slow with those updates.**

 **At some point I know that it is rather unnecessary to make this challenge as it basically is bound to happen given that both franchises are not bad at all. Maybe it's even a bit too early for me to do such a challenge, but the idea keeps swirling around in my mind in many different ways it could play out either when Deah March is crossed with Overlord or with another franchise like Sword Art Online, Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon(can't really help it with those two when you grew up with them).**

 **So, I've wrote this on the afternoons of two days. I cannot really do anything until May, so I'm getting this out of my system so I can focus again on my studies. Nothing is more distracting than ideas that pop up in your head when you try to focus on something else. PM me if you are interested or give me your opinion about the criteria I've come up with or write it in the reviews.**

 **I'll be off again. Have a nice day ^-^**

* * *

 **Update 13th of March: I hereby deeply apologize to everyone, who feels offended or insulted by this challenge. It was never my intention to hurt someone's feelings or bash someone's franchise. Several people have explained to me the almost ridiculous power of the gods of Death March and Satou and even I have to say that I was quite surprised. It's not even funny anymore, but that's not important.**

 **Important is that the last thing I want is to start a fight between fans of the series. After all so far I like both series. Would be weird if I suggest such a crossover and wouldn't do that. Anyway, I was behaving ignorant and obvious to important information and lore and I'm sorry for that.**

 **I would like to thank the People, that have talked with me about it to clear this up. It means a lot to me and I'm grateful to have some information passed over to me, since the wiki of this Franchise was not that helpful yet. This also means that the story concept I had planned so far needs some serious reconstruction to be done and to read the novels once I've time for that again.**

 **Once more, I'm very sorry and this is really embarrassing for me (╥﹏╥)**


End file.
